


【主教扎】星星，魔药，与槲寄生

by liliumamy



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumamy/pseuds/liliumamy
Summary: 莫扎特想邀请科洛雷多做18岁的圣诞舞伴，但他们毕竟是对冤家……
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

莫扎特准备请科洛雷多做圣诞晚会的舞伴。

倒不是说在霍格沃茨的这些年他们不是和对方共度圣诞的——毕竟今年还挺特殊的，莫扎特松开捏着托盘滑腻腻的左手往衣摆上蹭了一把，18岁这个节点不管对巫师还是对麻瓜都是件大事。

“目标锁定，在九点半方向斯莱特林用餐区的角落。”

凭空飞来一张嘴把莫扎特吓得连着碗里的南瓜汤一起抖三抖。“席卡内德！”他压低了声音呵斥，腾出一只手张牙舞爪地去捉半空里的嘴，“谁让你来凑热闹了！快下来，太扎眼了！”

“为哥们我甘愿插自己两刀，”油嘴滑舌灵巧地绕过攻击，瞄准了他的耳朵大声嚷嚷，“警报！目标正在和同院美女拉拉扯扯！”

莫扎特一只手还伸在半空就下意识转头去看，还未看清美人面容，一道姜黄色闪电掠过，那人盘里的餐食应声而落，法兰绒长裙上已是狼藉一片。  
“啊！该死的猫！”

小猫踩着那女生的尖叫飞跃而去，几个灵巧的转弯就把咬牙切齿的咒语远远甩到身后，转眼就坐到莫扎特面前，尾巴一甩神情自若地舔起爪子来：“大惊小怪什么？警报解除。”

莫扎特无奈得几乎要扶额：“康，你怎么也跟着胡闹……”“来看戏啊！”小猫咪理直气壮，“席卡内德说你要跟科洛雷多表白，怎么能没有我的助攻呢？”

“鬼扯，谁要跟榆木疙瘩表白！”莫扎特赶忙弯下腰压着嗓音辩解，“我就是想有仪式感一些，请他去圣诞舞会。”

“讲道理，这和表白有什么区别？”嘴巴嗤笑一声。小猫趴在他的脚边翻了个白眼表示赞同。

“总之，就是再普通不过的一个圣诞邀请罢了，即使我不多此一举，往年我们也是自动组队的。”莫扎特无视了死党的嘲讽，站起身自顾自往科洛雷多走去，猫咪和半空中诡异的嘴巴就亦步亦趋地跟在后面小声叽叽喳喳。

“需要我提醒你和另一个人在圣诞舞会的‘壁花区’不期而遇后相谈甚欢根本不配称为‘自动组队’参加舞会吧？再说了，科洛雷多可比你大，去年他请你跳舞了吗？”

“动点脑子席卡内德，你忘了去年他俩舞会中途就溜出去做占星学作业，莫扎特半夜三更醉醺醺地被科洛雷多拖回来，还抱着走廊里的柱子即兴创作了一首《科洛驴多之歌》了？”康斯坦茨仰头慈爱地蹭蹭他的裤脚，黏上一片橘毛“我支持你，莫扎特，去吧。不过经验之谈——轻松随便一些，从你们日常的话题开始，自然地过渡到主题，你会成功的。”

是啊，去年圣诞节我们在广袤的星空之下吵得绕树三周绵延不绝，整个禁林的魔法生物都知道我们溜出去做占星作业了。莫扎特嗤笑一声，懒得搭理这两个除了八卦满脑空空的死党。

科洛雷多就一个人坐在几步开外的小方桌上吃饭，莫扎特别过头发出最后通牒：“谢谢你们的关心和建议，现在，看在梅林的臭袜子上，回避一下好吗？我自己可以处理好的——别逼我对你们用无声咒。”

目送好友嘟嘟囔囔地恢复原形坐到老远的餐桌上，莫扎特终于得以正式三步之内的这头大象。随便一点，自然一点，从日常的话题开始。莫扎特长吁一口气，端着餐盘大步流星地走上前：  
“嘿，科洛驴多！”无视科洛雷多拒绝的眼神，莫扎特自顾自凑上去，煞有介事地竖起一根手指，“question：乌鸦为什么像写字台？”

科洛雷多毫无风度地翻了一个白眼：“你又不务正业看什么糟粕麻瓜电影了？”

“什么叫‘糟粕’？！收收你腐朽的巫师沙文主义与落魄的贵族自尊吧，时代早地覆天翻了。”餐盘“咣”地一下砸在桌子上，别有深意的注目从四面投向这个不普通的小角落，科洛雷多不动声色地环顾一圈，将探究的旁光一一挡下。

“算了，你也没看过，不跟你争这个。”莫扎特一时来了兴致，什么圣诞舞会统统抛到了脑后，又黏上来不依不饶地追问，“就听听这句话——‘乌鸦像写字台’，你不觉得这句话别有深意吗？你怎么看怎么理解？”

“因为我们是巫师？”科洛雷多装模作样地点着下巴歪歪脑袋做沉思状，魔杖尖转个圈，“嘭”地一声气音，面前白衣服的少年已变成一只雪白的猫头鹰。“同理可得，你也像乌鸦。”

莫扎特瞪圆了眼睛，头顶两根羽毛翘得笔直，嘎嘎哇哇地骂个不停，一边恶狠狠地扑打翅膀试图用坚硬的羽翅扇科洛雷多耳光。

科洛雷多拔出魔杖，尖顶挑衅一样直直地指向绒毛柔软的翅膀根：“你不是麻瓜学学得很好吗？等量代换，我看你也能像写字台。”

看看，看看！好一个斯莱特林！头顶的白炽灯正照在他黄绿色的眼睛中间，亮闪闪两条把深色瞳孔夹成细细一道，可不是蛇一样？莫扎特几乎能看见他鲜红嘴唇下白得发亮的尖牙，动物本能让他迅速收紧翅膀，入定一样瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛扮作摆货架上的一只娃娃。

科洛雷多满意地抖抖手腕，莫扎特又站回他面前——字面意义的站，他那被肤浅愚昧的麻瓜世界侵染了的脑袋瓜没能保持巫师应有的警惕，两臂还紧紧夹着身体，全身绷得跟个硬邦邦的锡兵人一样。

科洛雷多被他那副傻乎乎的样子逗得笑倒在长凳上，捧着肚子靠在墙角抽搐。

“你个混蛋！”小狮子瞬间反应过来，一头金色的鬃毛几乎炸开，抽出红枣木魔杖就扑上去，“统统石化！”

科洛雷多翘起二郎腿顺势一扭腰躲开了闪着冷光的魔咒，半边长凳应声变成冷邦邦一块大石头。巨蛇被激怒了，眯眼间已是魔杖在手，靠着桌边朝对方吐信子。莫扎特也不甘示弱，占据了“莫扎特与科洛雷多私人领地”的一角瞪着眼睛与他对峙，精光从两根魔杖顶端星星点点地蹦出来，眼看就要倾泻而出撞到一起——

“莫扎特先生！”魔药学教授挤阿尔科进他们自顾自圈出的一方天地里，“挑衅滋事，格兰芬多扣十分。”

莫扎特看着科洛雷多窃笑着低头舀起一勺豆子装进嘴里细嚼慢咽、一副做作又置身事外的样子，顿时又气又委屈：“明明是他错在先！”  
“顶撞教授。”阿尔科教授把手杖往地上一笃，挑起眉尾慢条斯理地打量他，“外加两个礼拜的课后义务劳动，不过分吧？”

“放屁！这根本就是以权谋私！我要去跟邓布利……”  
“抱歉！教授，这家伙今天火气有点大哈哈哈，您还不习惯他这没大没小的样子吗？”席卡内德不知道从哪个角落扑过来死死捂住莫扎特的嘴，也不管好哥们在怀里扭得像一个炸毛的大仓鼠，讪笑着就把人硬往“格兰芬多区”扯。“我代他给您赔礼道歉，课后劳动莫扎特肯定准时参加。”康斯坦茨不情不愿地跟在后面，走过阿尔科教授身边的刹那转头恶狠狠比了一个鬼脸。

左手抱着骂骂咧咧脏话不断的莫扎特，右手抓着随时准备挣脱束缚冲阿尔科脸上来一个昏昏倒地咒的康斯坦茨，席卡内德拖家带口地逃离现场，突然陡生一种当爹又当妈的疲惫感。

“梅林的胡子啊！莫扎特你是把脑子扔进坩埚里跟魔药一起熬成水了是吗？‘科洛驴多’？‘通通石化’？你这是去表白的还是去寻仇的？”  
“我说了不是表白……”莫扎特有气无力地解释，“而且是小康教我从日常谈话切入的。要怪也要怪科洛雷多这个杠精，是他先惹我生气的。”  
康斯坦茨站在边上耸肩表示这个锅她不背：“……所以乌鸦像写字台是什么意思？和圣诞节，舞会，邀请这些关键词有半点关系？问出这种神经兮兮的问题，在一般人看来就是奔着吵架去的好吧。”

莫扎特脸上突然飘上两团可疑的红晕。席卡内德夸张地“噫”了一声，抱着胳膊打趣：“该不会是什么两个人的暗号？‘你愿意与我一起看圣诞节清晨的太阳吗’这类意思？”  
康斯坦茨极不淑女地冷哼一下，眼球几乎整个翻到后面去：“收起你这套油腻的撩妹套路。科洛雷多再怎么装腔作势也是个斯莱特林贵族，这种话就你会说好吗？”

“就……随口一问嘛！前两天刚看的麻瓜电影。”莫扎特没来由有些心虚，也不顾席卡内德满嘴塞着油亮亮的炒蛋嘟囔着抱怨他个吝啬鬼有好东西也不和室友分享，压着他的脑袋就往餐盘里按，“快吃饭快吃饭！今天真是倒大霉了白白挨了两礼拜罚。”

他前两天刚从对角巷偷偷买到的麻瓜电影，昨晚蒙在被窝里点着荧光闪烁看了一晚上。走到科洛雷多面前时，不知怎么地满脑子都是那个疯疯癫癫的帽匠，等他再回过神，只能看见自己面前一柱擎天的手指和穿过胸骨而来混蛋至极的声音：“question：为什么乌鸦像写字台？”

好吧，是他起得头。莫扎特举起汤碗豪气万丈地咕咚咕咚灌下，气呼呼地把空碗敲在桌上。但他无意挑衅，是那个混蛋斯莱特林挑起了战争的开端，归根结底还是他的错。

“莫扎特。”前一秒威风凛凛的雄狮被吓得一抖，回过头看见端着空餐盘的科洛雷多又气不打一处来。“阿尔科让我提醒你不要忘记课后劳动，今天放学见。”斯莱特林笑得彬彬有礼，但格兰芬多就是能读出来面皮之下的挑衅，“教授特地让我代为转达我的惩罚：课后劳动一个礼拜，隔天报道。他说，怕没人看着你，你要把霍格沃茨都给炸了。”

“放屁！”莫扎特差点又要拔出魔杖冲上去，康斯坦茨和席卡内德一边一个架住他，好歹才为格兰芬多保住五分，“他这是双标！全世界谁不知道你们的裙带关系。”

“‘无能狂怒’，这可是你教会我的麻瓜新词汇。”科洛雷多一针见血地指出，“而且，麻瓜学教授心头肉难道连‘具体问题具体分析’这样基本的麻瓜哲学概念也不知道么？”  
莫扎特挣脱束缚冲上来，劲头足得像是要用鼻尖扎死他一样。科洛雷多也不甘示弱地把迎上去，借着身高优势略微抬起下巴垂眼俯视对方，只一眼就看得莫扎特气血上涌。“要是你的魔药成绩也能像我一样让阿尔科省心——或者，至少，不让他一看见你就出气，我想你也不会被‘具体问题具体分析’。”

“去吃屎吧你，要是你没装腔作势地在每一件私人用品上印家徽，你也不会被这样‘具体问题具体分析’——你是不是自大得连内裤上都要用金丝绣上姓氏？给个建议，别绣在中间，毕竟你的名字也挺长的，竖着地方不够。”

他们就像是中世纪决斗的骑士一样各不相让，棱角分明的鼻尖就是他们无往不利的武器，而利刃只相隔几个毫米就要碰出四射飞溅的火星。他们在人声鼎沸的餐厅画地为墙，眼神交接处都能听见铿锵作响的金属声。

康斯坦茨贴着劲爆的现场看得出神，良久才呸地一口吐出嘴里的骨头：“看在梅林的三角裤上，滚去房间探讨男人尊严问题可以吗？”  
席卡内德狗腿地点头附和：“去格兰芬多寝室也没有关系，我今晚肯定不回去。”

**  
康斯坦茨永远也不搞不明白为什么科洛雷多一遇到莫扎特就会发生猛烈反应。按理来说科洛雷多人也不错——是的，尽管听起来有些别扭，但科洛雷多是狮院大姐大康斯坦茨唯一一个认可的蛇院绅士。

虽然他身上也有一些所有蛇院人的通病，比如，臭屁一点，装逼一点，对所有非纯血贵族巫师态度傲慢一点……但鉴于科洛雷多确实是一个如假包换的纯血贵族巫师，从长相到气质都按着童话里长的那种，一个字都不带差。这样一个在走廊里会为每一位女士让路，不与莫扎特吵架的时候就一个人独来独往，从不现身蛇院屌丝优越感满满的茶话会的赤足贵族，稍微沾染一些蛇院的贵族病好像也不是那么不可原谅了。

更何况当年康斯坦茨魔法史结课论文的部分珍贵文献也是仰仗科洛雷多从德国老家捎回来的。

那算得上是他们头一次绕开莫扎特的私下接触。他们恰好被分到同一个讨论组里，几张生面孔面面相觑，也就只有科洛雷多稍微脸熟些，她便硬着头皮去讨教问题。他家是不知道几代贵族，对于德奥英法魔法史比她这种穷人家出来的姑娘精通了不知道多少倍。

做足了被狠狠挖苦一通的心理准备，康斯坦茨惊奇地发现科洛雷多私底下（或者说，没有莫扎特在场的时候）出乎意料地也没那么傲慢。他细细解答了她的疑问，逻辑清晰、深入浅出，还体贴地问需不需要参考文献来辅助理解。康斯坦茨当然点头如捣蒜，没几天收到几卷散发着灰尘与霉菌的气味、磨得光泽柔和的羊皮古卷时更是几乎感激涕零。

“没有关系，恰好我写论文也需要，就托家父送了两卷过来。”康斯坦茨第一次看见科洛雷多不带挖苦的微笑。当然远谈不上什么亲切友好，但是足够客气，甚至在这个莫扎特亲封的“木头脸”上足以称得上亲近。“而且借给你肯定比给莫扎特省心，希望对你有帮助。”

康斯坦茨头一次注意到那个蛇院小子的卷发是让人头晕目眩的金色，恍惚间只觉得老派绅士风度不过如此。

说来，莫扎特私底下也是一个童心未泯的甜心，也就只有遇见科洛雷多的时候才会变成脱了缰的金色飞贼。究竟是什么神奇的魔法能让两人同时性情大变？康斯坦茨的大脑适时360°环幕杜比声道循环播放了两人站在嘈杂的食堂深情对视、眼波涌动，差0.0001毫米就要不顾一切地亲在一起的画面。  
呸。酸腐的爱情。

关于韦伯小姐的疑问，科洛雷多觉得很容易解释。如果她父兄的工作助手恰好也有一个与自己一般大的孩子，而她的父兄与工作助手恰好关系好得恨不得要把两个孩子养成一个的话，一切的问题都迎刃而解。

坦白说莫扎特与科洛雷多完全是两个世界的人，托父辈的福才被勉强凑到一起。莫扎特还是个走路都踉踉跄跄的小屁孩的时候就跟着老莫扎特来他家喝下午茶。他坐在落地窗前捧着《一本书看透欧洲魔法史》看得津津有味，莫扎特拉着侍女姐姐在草坪上光着脚丫子疯跑，赶跑了一只又一只的蝴蝶，玩腻了就偷偷溜到落地窗边上，突然敲玻璃吓他一下，或者隔着玻璃做个鬼脸。然后闲适平淡的下午茶多半就会变成小孩子的战场，他们隔着玻璃涨红了脸蛋把“你个蠢驴”“你没教养”朝对方扔去，连玻璃上也被喷上薄薄的水雾。

“看看他们多投缘啊。”科洛雷多夫人笑眯眯地看着两个生龙活虎的孩子，莫扎特夫人也慈爱地点头：“长大了肯定很要好。”

“很投缘”的科洛雷多与莫扎特就这样一路吵吵闹闹地长大，从德国萨尔茨堡吵到英国霍格沃茨，小时候吵漫画、音乐和魁地奇，长大了吵三观、学院和麻瓜学。某种意义上的确幼稚地志同道合。  
毕竟莫扎特是一个彻头彻尾的亲麻瓜派，他像所有碌碌无为的麻瓜青年一样玩吉他，听摇滚，追着烂番茄看电影；而科洛雷多终归是个斯莱特林。  
按理来说，有一个格兰芬多朋友已经足够“不斯莱特林”得能让他被斯莱特林除名。不过再一次，科洛雷多是一个标准的纯血贵族巫师，学院里本来也没有几个人敢多招惹他，也因此科洛雷多大半在校时间不是在与莫扎特吵架就是在与莫扎特吵架的路上。

吵架的时候他从莫扎特口中汲取麻瓜的新词汇，不吵架的时候他就跟着莫扎特偷偷去麻瓜世界看电影，或者搜罗来一些不入流的书，挑灯读完隔天在课桌下面做贼一样互换。一来二去，科洛雷多自然也成了麻瓜学教授的心头宠之一。

但斯莱特林终归是斯莱特林，不是说他科洛雷多看不起麻瓜，相反，对于某些麻瓜成就他极度欣赏，但也只限于那些“很斯莱特林”的东西。比如法律，哲学，物理等等。也正因此，五好学生科洛雷多在麻瓜学课上每每都折戟于莫扎特手下。

“你的观点角度很独特，这点我很欣赏。但是它过于理性了。”男爵夫人遗憾地摇头，语重心长地指点他，“理解麻瓜，站在麻瓜的角度思考问题正是这节课的意义所在。我也不是要求你完全追求麻瓜思想，单单以麻瓜为基点的考量肯定是片面的、不理性的。但作为一个巫师尝试以麻瓜的立场思考问题，恰恰能补足巫师与麻瓜两方的思维漏洞，避免中世纪再次降临。这是霍格沃茨这么些年来坚持开设这门课的初衷。  
很抱歉先生，在这篇通篇批判的论文里我看不见半分同理心与理性的换位思考，哪怕它逻辑再通顺、观点再新颖，在麻瓜学上也比不上莫扎特先生的那篇论文。”

科洛雷多为什么见到莫扎特就性情大变？男爵夫人要占一半功劳。

至于韦伯小姐从问题出发通过跳跃式逻辑得出的主观结论，科洛雷多对此拒绝表态。

“本学期麻瓜课程的结课作业是小组论文。大家可以自由组队，每组不超过三人。自行选取麻瓜相关任意感兴趣主题拟定论文，两周后平安夜当天的课上提交。”偌大的教室顿时哀鸿遍野。

这简直就是按着人的头去研究动物的行为语言，期限两周，还正好“贴心”地占用了一整年里年轻人最躁动的一个月——没有舞会的前期预热，也别想着四处勾搭美人，圣诞假来临前图书馆才是唯一归宿。

莫扎特没有跟着人群自怨自艾，率先进入了挑选搭档的步骤。抱怨可解决不了任何问题，当然更重要的是他比教室里的谁都更拿手麻瓜学，挑选一个合适的搭档不被拖后腿才是重中之重。他的眼神划过教室，在遥远的另一端接上蓝绿色的眼睛。

科洛雷多坐在斯莱特林区的中间，与他之间熙熙攘攘地隔了一层人潮。那些自大的高贵巫师如今正在为了麻瓜捶胸跺地，有人在高声哀嚎有人在赌咒祈祷，莫扎特望向人群却正看见挤在中间默不作声的科洛雷多。

巧的是科洛雷多从书本里抬起头也正看见了他。

他们感官的一部分从身体里探出来，跨过无关紧要的人群触碰到一起，一种共感裹挟着电流在其间穿梭。科洛雷多看见顺着碧波漂摇而来的橄榄枝，莫扎特看见科洛雷多上扬的棱角分明的下巴。  
一个小纸团不轻不重地撞上他的后脑勺，科洛雷多拾起来摊平，鲜活的魔力还在莫扎特蚯蚓一样扭扭曲曲的笔迹里流淌：“提议麻瓜音乐进化史，课后魔药教室详谈。”

有些东西是没法说明白的，不过，或许也无需明说。  
科洛雷多挑挑嘴角，继续埋头整理复习笔记。


	2. Chapter 2

“不超过三个人！不就是给我们仨定的规则吗？”席卡内德从后面赶上来一把搂住莫扎特的脖子，“麻瓜课论文，就拜托我们的大天才了。”

“这个嘛……我和科洛雷多组队了。”席卡内德两眼瞪得像个小精灵，莫扎特也有些不好意思，“你要是愿意也可以加入我们，等会儿在魔药教室讨论开题，不过只有一个名额了……”他看看小康再看看席卡内德，声音慢慢低下去。

席卡内德识趣地摆摆手，贱兮兮地冲他甩眼色：“没事，我懂。我和康组队就好了，魔药教室一向没人的，你们安心好好讨论。”  
莫扎特慷慨回赠白眼一枚，拎着包直奔魔药教室而去。

科洛雷多下节似乎还有课，莫扎特挥着魔杖智慧鸡毛掸子在试剂架上乱蹭，心不在焉地思考论文脉络。  
等了一会儿，魔药学几次低分飘过的小格兰芬多幡然醒悟，自己正站在一个宝藏库里。还有什么比魔药教室更适合操作练习吗？鸡毛掸子啪嗒一声掉在地上，莫扎特风卷残云一般抱了半打试剂堆到操作台上准备制作福灵剂。  
混合独角粉末与夜骥鳞片，加入喷火龙涎水和暗湖水溶解，绞入雏菊花蕊的汁液，静置分层，取上层清液倒入坩埚，点火。  
“亚瑟梅林啊！快住手！”莫扎特抓着火苗跳跃的木柴棒茫然地看向门口，科洛雷多已经一个清泉涌动咒甩过来，桌角应急水桶里的清水凭空暴涨，照着莫扎特的脑袋就哗啦啦浇上去，一头金发都塌下来，委屈巴巴地往领口里淌小溪。

“你特么什么毛病！”莫扎特眼冒红光，甩开光溜溜的火柴棍，一把抄起魔杖就要冲科洛雷多扎去。“Easy, boy. ”后者迅速捏紧魔杖，不动声色地后退半步举起双手，训狗狗一样的语气更让莫扎特火冒三丈，“看成色是福灵试剂，不放花岗石碎直接加热，你是想把脸烫成摄魂怪？”

“你…你就胡扯！当我三岁小孩吗？要是真的有这个步骤你不会喊住我？”莫扎特显然没料到这个，虽然还是余怒未消，但语气明显松动下来，倒是嘴还是那副比鸭子都硬的样子，气鼓鼓地自我洗nǎo。  
“几块破石碎有什么作用吗？和直接加热有什么本质区别？我看你就是故意作弄我，还编出什么要被烫脸这种胡话！我就不信老阿科上课讲过这种东西……”

科洛雷多也不和他辩，就抱着手臂站在边上看着气鼓鼓的莫扎特把笔记教案教科书一股脑甩到桌上，一边高声碎碎念一边一页一页翻得哗哗响。  
然后他在某个瞬间干脆利落地合上了嘴。

科洛雷多幸灾乐祸地凑上去：“看来不仅讲了，而且还讲了不少遍。唔，你没找到吗？我都看见了，这里，这里，还有这里。”精心修剪的指甲在笔记上刻薄地点来点去，莫扎特的眼睛几乎都要被那层晶莹剔透反着光的护甲油灼伤，深吸好几口气才忍住没有一头锤上近在咫尺的金脑袋。  
“谢谢你的提醒，魔药天才科洛雷多先生。你的眼睛就像巨蛇一般目光如炬。”他咬牙切齿地往坩埚里扔下几块石头，明蓝色的魔药溅起来老高，星星点点地砸了半桌子。“现在我们可以准备小组讨论了吗？”

“不用谢，魔药杀手莫扎特先生。你本人和狮子一样四肢发达勇往无前。”科洛雷多笑眯眯地反击回去，“我不着急，福灵剂要熬小半个月，你大可以先把火点上，再给自己施个烘干咒。”

十八九岁的年轻人，正是最矛盾的年纪，一半身体里翻滚着少年人的意气风发，一半身体里深流着成年人的冷静自持。  
上一刻他们还吵得脸红脖子粗，现在却并排坐在书桌前合作共赢。柴火在炉子下烧的劈啪作响，炉子上面，魔药微微翻着小滚，时不时送上来一两个水泡，咕咚一声又沉下去。莫扎特竟神志不清地觉得有些奇妙地和谐。

“我并不赞同研究麻瓜音乐史。音乐本身就是理性的产物，所谓‘进化史’也不过是‘流行史’的代称，越是近代音乐风格的共存交融现象就越常见。这不是两个礼拜就能研究清楚的东西，而且和麻瓜已经离得有些远了——我们总不能交上一份麻瓜音乐偏好的研究结果。”科洛雷多冷静地指出。

“怎么会呢？麻瓜音乐进化历程是很清晰的。现在穿着文化衫在街头玩滑板的麻瓜在听什么？电音，摇滚，埃米纳姆。中青年麻瓜在回忆什么？乡村，民谣，西域男孩。再往前推，黄金年代有猫王，皇后，甲壳虫。追根溯源，你甚至可以找到贵族宫廷音乐大行其道的时期。而每个时期风靡的麻瓜音乐风格，影响的是整整一个时代标签下的人。这还不够意义重大吗？”莫扎特反驳道，语速飞快。

科洛雷多若有所思地点点头，再次提出质疑：“恰恰相反。我认为是因为一个时代标签下的人，由于社会环境等客观因素，在思想上具有相似性，才催生出某种大热的、所谓‘流行’的音乐。文艺复兴时期如此多的艺术家集中量产了那么多主题相似的作品，足以见得流行或者说重大变化的产生是基于人类思想上的某种渴求，而非是艺术表达引导了人类文化。”

“你怎么会这么觉得？”莫扎特瞪大了眼睛急不可待地想反驳他，话到嘴边却眨巴两下眼怎么也想不出好词。魔药教室诡异地静了几秒，他们双双陷入沉思，又心有灵犀般目光交汇，炉灶上的魔药开始变成半透明状，轻盈的水泡激烈地挤上来，破灭，此起彼伏。  
“麻瓜的时代思维与音乐风格的关系，怎么样？”  
“Done. ”莫扎特一巴掌拍在左手心上，转头又补上一句，“把麻瓜音乐放在前面。”  
“行行行。”科洛雷多无奈地让步，又禁不住觉着好笑，嘴角微微噙了笑，“听你的。那接下去就分工合作？总归是要先读文献的，麻瓜历史哲学这一块我拿手。”  
“我手边有不少艺术类学术期刊，音乐家传记和自传也有一些，可以从他们的创作环境和评论家的解读这块入手。”

后来魔药教室慢慢成为他们的活动基地。  
莫扎特有些孩子气地想，就像大多数麻瓜男孩小时候的秘密基地一样。听说一般是假山洞或者公园竹林深处，六七岁的男孩们每天脑袋凑在一起煞有介事地分派任务，励志搞一个拯救世界或者占领世界的大新闻出来。  
科洛雷多听他讲的时候不出意外地嗤笑了一番。“不愧是狮院骄傲，”他说，“魔药操作步骤记不住，想这些脑子倒转得一顶一快。”

他本不必天天来这里，老阿尔科就罚了他一个礼拜的义务劳动意思意思，还是隔天报道，摆明了是让自己的得意弟子看住魔药白痴莫扎特别惹事。  
但据科洛雷多控诉，由于莫扎特“利用惩罚之便私自练习魔药操作”，他“不得不”每天来这里坐一会儿，“顺便也能讨论一下论文的事情。”

头几天他还煞有介事地抱着砖头一样的文献自顾自啃。偶尔“恰巧”在莫扎特马上要失误的关键步骤抬起头瞟一眼，风轻云淡地说一句：“顺序错了。”或者是“拿错材料了。”几次以后就简化成“错了，看笔记。”，好几次把莫扎特气得哇哇直叫。  
后来不知怎么就变成他和莫扎特在一起看书讨论，吃了晚餐再回来手把手培训莫扎特制魔药。

“昏睡剂的制作最重要的是把龙胆草粘液沿着杯壁倒进露水里，速愈药的制作要点是把独角兽涎水沿着杯壁倒进白花藿香蓟汁液里，记住了吗？”  
莫扎特拿着一对玻璃瓶，左看看右看看，冷不防就泄了气，赌气一样趴在桌子上乱发脾气，脸蛋鼓得直追河豚：“我真的服了，你是怎么记得那么多完全不讲道理的步骤要点的？”

科洛雷多无奈地长叹一声，又忍不住去戳戳他鼓成小馒头的脸蛋。“魔药是不讲道理，但不是没有道理。你知道麻瓜的化学吗？”  
莫扎特点点头，侧脸埋在在臂弯里抬起眼皮看他：“那种瓶瓶罐罐里液体变颜色的？看过一点，但感觉就那样。讲道理我们可是巫师，那种变戏法一样的东西也没什么新奇啊。”

“可他们是麻瓜，你没想过为什么麻瓜也可以做到这些吗？”科洛雷多顺势坐到他对面，“因为他们掌握了本质。这个龙胆草粘液沾到皮肤会产生红肿瘙痒感，高浓度情况下甚至会产生皮肤溃烂。麻瓜在用一种叫‘浓硫酸’的强腐蚀性试剂时就总结了‘酸入水’的技巧，把密度大的浓硫酸倒入水里，少量浓硫酸与大量水瞬间稀释，哪怕有试剂溅出也不怕灼伤皮肤。”

科洛雷多没有继续说下去，把玩着试剂瓶挑起眉头给莫扎特递眼色。莫扎特灵光乍现，猛地坐直身子：“把龙胆草粘液倒进水里也是为了快速稀释它的浓度？好像有点道理。”他想了一会儿，突然醍醐灌顶一般爽朗地笑起来，“真有趣，麻瓜知识居然能解释魔药学。这可比阿尔科老太太裹脚布一样又臭又长的笔记明白多了。那为什么要把独角兽涎水倒入白花藿香蓟汁液里呢？”

“麻瓜提出一个科学定义，叫‘密度’，简单来说很容易发现满满一瓶的水和满满一瓶的醋或者油的重量不同，轻的那一方密度小。而密度小的液体浮在密度大的液体上面，不容易反应，因此多数时候会把重的液体倒入轻的之中。龙胆草汁液比水重，而白花藿香蓟粘液比水清，都是一个原理。”  
福灵剂早已熬煮完毕，此刻正放在避光的阴凉处静置挥发。雏菊的清香若有似无地把他们包裹着，宁静惬意的氛围在两人间流淌，就连科洛雷多也不自禁收起满身尖刺，声音温柔得像一只猫，翻出软乎乎的肚皮低沉地呼噜。  
“煮福灵剂时要放花岗石碎也是，麻瓜化学家说这可以提高液体沸点，防止暴沸。事实上我一直有些好奇——”  
“我知道！”莫扎特迫不及待地打断他，“一定是麻瓜化学家里出了叛徒！巫师，或者至少是哑炮。”科洛雷多抱起手臂睨他，他也抱着手臂一本正经地点头，没几秒就破了功，露出白花花两排牙齿笑得没了眼睛。

科洛雷多也一时没绷住嘴角，虚举双手为自己开脱：“我可没这么说哦，大巫师主义拥趸，是你自己暴露的。我只是想说——或许世界的本质是不变的，巫师在口口相传地积累经验，而麻瓜在试图解释本质。”

莫扎特打心底里觉得这个考前大腿抱得五体投地。“真不敢相信我是那个被别人叫做‘麻瓜通’的人。我以前怎么不知道你这么懂麻瓜？”  
“或许因为我更懂麻瓜，而你更像麻瓜？”  
空气突然安静下来，科洛雷多猛然意识到这句话过于模糊而暧昧。他们间本就隔了不大的一方操作台，等两人陷入沉默，过近的距离才开始叫嚣起存在感。他甚至能闻到莫扎特身上淡淡的雏菊香，和自己衣领上萦绕着相同的清甜。  
“我不是说我懂你……不，我不是说我不懂你……”他灵巧的舌头突然开始打结，堵在喉咙口无措地搅动，“就是……你懂我的意思吗？”

莫扎特很不给面子地捂着肚子笑翻在椅子里，笑得左右打滚，笑得前仰后合。“我懂你意思。”他好不容易停下来擦擦眼角的泪花，和科洛雷多目光交汇，又忍不住仰天长笑起来，“哈哈哈科洛驴多你也有今天！”  
“……我这部分的论文写得差不多了，接下去两天有考试就不来了，你个傻子自己乐呵吧。”科洛雷多脸颊泛红，梗着脖子驳他。  
“嗯嗯。”莫扎特憋住笑意假作正经地点头，“我的部分也写好了，这两天发给我我来润色修改好了。”

“要是再拿教室练习制魔药记得对着笔记老老实实做，做完记得打扫干净。”  
“知道了。”  
“福灵剂应该这两天也能制成，等味道散尽无色无味微微发闪就成功了。”  
莫扎特把玩着魔药柜里的矿石，像个敲钟的小和尚一样心不在焉地点头。  
“哦还有，操作台要恢复原样，按照规范摆放好，这也是考试点之一……”  
“你好烦哦科洛雷多，跟老妈子一样。”莫扎特懒洋洋地打断他，蓝眼珠滴溜溜一转，笑盈盈地冲他挥手，“平安夜见。”


	3. Chapter 3

圣诞临近，火炉里彻夜跳跃着晚霞，连轴转的考试也压不住空气里暗涌的躁动。格兰芬多休息室早早摆上了松针树，金红色的锦带张扬地点缀其间，雪花片不分昼夜地飘，轻盈地落在针尖上，白莹莹一层。  
少男少女日夜围在边上打趣笑骂，脑袋凑成一圈咬耳朵——今年舞会谁请到了拉文克劳的院花院草，或是哪个风云人物能艳压群芳；也有好闺蜜迫不及待地换上早早备好的礼服，两两一组躲在角落里想象着自己的圣诞舞伴身姿摇曳地练习交际舞。晶莹的雪花点上云鬓衣袂，满心满眼都翻滚着枫糖一样的笑意。

“我说，你和科洛雷多怎么回事？明天晚上就是舞会了。我可找斯莱特林姑娘打听了，今年科洛雷多也还是没找着舞伴。”席卡内德长叹一声，一双眼睛在夜色里微微闪出精光。  
“你怎么比姑娘还八卦。这几天不是考试就是复习，我哪有那个心思。”莫扎特懒洋洋打个哈欠翻过身，把微微泛红的脸颊埋进枕头里，“快睡觉。我会找机会和他说的。”

莫扎特当然撒谎了。这事就像是根细细软软的鱼骨头卡在他的喉咙口，咽咽不下去吐吐不出来，不至于折磨得他茶饭不思却也让他寝不安席。  
他也耍过一些小心眼，两天前和科洛雷多最后一次见面，“周二麻瓜课”几个字已经到嘴边又被生生咽下。“平安夜见。”他语焉不详地道别。  
24号也是平安夜，圣诞前夜也是平安夜。他没说明白，科洛雷多也没有多问，只是笑笑与他招手。“那约好了。”他说。

“你们看得我着急，来，酒馆小王子教你一招。”席卡内德的语气说不出地狂热。一阵窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，莫扎特猜测他应该翻了个身，狼一样的视线射到他背上，莫扎特下意识又往被窝里缩了几分。  
“别听小康的，就踢直球，一杆进洞。傻子都看得出来他喜欢你，不然就他那个皮相，有的是姑娘愿意往上贴，还能找不到舞伴年年坐在壁花区等你凑过去聊天吵架？”  
“放屁。”莫扎特突然有些不知味，半张脸埋在被窝里闷闷地抱怨，“他就是不喜欢热闹罢了……”

“你放屁！”席卡内德感觉自己的双商和单身状态同时受到挑衅，高声打断他，“他不喜欢赶热闹干什么还要去？别扯什么狗屁基本社交，他坐在壁花区和你旁若无人地打情骂俏跟买张火车票当场回家对舞会上其他人而言有什么区别吗？没有，除了后者能让我们少受点闪光弹。你就直接去问他‘要不要和我跳成年后第一支舞’，梅林的亚瑟啊，这句话有什么难的？你就去问，他保管答应。他就是个闷骚怪，哪怕说他对你一见钟情我也信，这种人就是……”

莫扎特背对着婆婆妈妈的室友悄悄翻了个白眼。科洛雷多才不会一见钟情，他用压箱底的92年魁地奇世界杯冠军守门员签名照打赌，科洛雷多就是一个认死理的榆木疙瘩。

这事情还要从去年平安夜的圣诞舞会讲起。  
那天科洛雷多难得兴致高涨，一双脸蛋被酒精熏得微微发红。  
“这里太没意思了。我们走吧，去做占卜作业。”他的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下显出深情的蓝色。欢畅的人群就在不远的舞池里忘乎所以地交缠扭动，年轻的荷尔蒙气息混着果酒的甜味冲上莫扎特脑门。  
“走！”他三两口灌完琥珀色的液体，豪迈地把杯子往桌上一摔，僵着舌头去揽科洛雷多的肩膀。他们钻过迷醉的人群，绕开吻得如胶似漆的情侣，一路跑到禁林边上。圣诞的第一响钟声在背后敲响，欢呼声从礼堂那边遥遥飘来，莫扎特有些不真切的虚感，愣愣地与科洛雷多对视两秒，两人没头没脑地抱着肚子大笑起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈！看看你的样子，科洛驴多！”他傻笑着手舞足蹈地在头发上一通比划，“就像这样……你的绅士头现在乱得像鸡窝！”  
“得了吧你。”科洛雷多双眼迷蒙地啐了一口，“你可好不到哪里去，头上的毛乱得像猴子。”  
他们借着酒劲半真半假地吵了好一会儿，终于并排倒在草地上对着漫天碎星陷入无言。

半晌，莫扎特突然打破平静，一骨碌爬起来，施了个隔空取物咒从口袋里掏出一个学生预言球。“要不要试试那个，真爱占卜魔法？把手按在球上，大拇指对准正北方的那颗星，注入魔力，看看自己的那个the one……”  
莫扎特停下来，凑到玻璃球前透过指缝眯着眼睛使劲看。“金牛座？为什么是金牛座的星云？我的the one是一个金牛座？这也太模糊了吧！”  
科洛雷多环抱手臂冷哼一声：“这个你也信？”  
“当然。就跟麻瓜工厂造锁一样。”莫扎特又灌下一杯偷出来的果酒，冬日的冷风一气吹散了身上的薄汗，他快意地眯起眼睛，“你听说过吗？麻瓜制作门锁是批量制作的，同一种锁芯分配到不同地区——看起来每个锁都是独一无二的，事实上在世界的某个角落还有一模一样的一把锁等着呢。”  
“有趣的想法。”科洛雷多发热的脑袋也被风吹醒了一点，又恢复了臭屁的样子，“但你怎么知道你的the one不是被分配到另一个时代或者时空了？我记得哪部麻瓜电影里演过，通过某种媒介和过去或未来的人产生了共鸣。在你的理论下不是很有可能的吗？”  
“别那么混蛋，科洛雷多。稍微有点浪漫细胞可以吗？这世界上有一个the one在等着我，我只要一看见那张脸就能知道——灵魂伴侣！”

“嗯哼。”科洛雷多身体里的某个野兽被唤醒了，他眯起眼睛，在月光下像大型猫科动物一样映射出危险的光点。“那样要找到the one可还不容易？只需要一张脸，甚至不用与真人接触，对着屏幕看图片也能找到命中唯一。”  
“你猜怎么着？假设你的the one一定是与你同时活在世上的某个人，而有那么一台机器，录入了全世界人类的脸——巫师与麻瓜，你站在屏幕前一张一张看图片，需要多久能找到那个the one？算你三秒能看完一张脸按下下一张图的按钮，但是全世界大约有六十亿人。莫扎特，我可不信愚蠢的麻瓜编造出的the one那一套。就算有，我也不信有几个麻瓜等到过那个ta。”

科洛雷多混蛋起来就他妈不是人。莫扎特气得猛灌两口凉酒才浇灭喉咙口的火苗。“别转移话题，我反驳不了你，但我们都知道你是在转移重点。你都没有试过！这是可是巫师占卜术，不是麻瓜一拍脑袋想出来的迷信玩意儿！”

“……谈恋爱就是这个样子嘛，总有一个人要先开口，尤其是科洛雷多这种矜持的大少爷……”席卡内德还在苦口婆心地劝，半天对面没个回应，只有绵长的呼吸一起一伏。真是闲出屁了居然来管这俩少爷的闲事，席卡内德长叹一口气，泄愤一样恶狠狠地翻过身背对着莫扎特也沉沉睡去。

等对面的呼吸慢慢规律下来，莫扎特睁开眼睛，蹑手蹑脚地拉开床头柜，小拇指关节那么大一个玻璃瓶里银白色的清液柔柔地散出光亮来，晶莹剔透，像是少年心上剃下来的一小块钻石。

**  
麻瓜学本就是周二最后一节课，又恰碰上结课，教授也心知肚明，不再为难这群魂都不知道飞到哪里去的学生，只收了论文便挥手放人，一时间整个教室都作鸟兽散尽。莫扎特扎在人堆里躲到卫生间把手心里攥得汗津津的福灵剂倒在舌尖，几滴清水在嘴里化开，尝不出什么滋味。  
他心如鼓槌地等了一会儿，来来回回地踱步，一股子不把鞋磨破不罢休的气势，又忍不住在心里默默哀求这次魔药制作可不要再掉链子。  
看看你，你本来可以直接在教室里问他的，就为了一个不知道有没有成功的福灵剂，现在还要去斯莱特林休息室丢脸。他一边埋怨自己的优柔寡断，一边给自己打气——你可以的，莫扎特，也没什么丢脸的。  
等他终于鼓足勇气回到教室准备抄起书包跑去斯莱特林地窖找人，却发现偌大的教室里就科洛雷多一个还在慢条斯理地整理书包，像什么珠宝交授仪式一样一本一本把书小心翼翼往包里放。  
“你……怎么还没走？”莫扎特被杀了个措手不及，先前的豪言壮语一下子漏个精光，一副被老阿尔科点名刁难的紧张样。  
“等你啊。你不去舞会吗？顺路一起吧。”时机来了。  
“额……我今年想……额……”  
“你不想去了？那你要做什么？溜去对角巷酒吧看球赛吗？”  
“蠢猪我今年成年了啊！”莫扎特眼睛一闭破釜沉舟，逻辑也理不清就乌拉乌拉乱喊一通，“你成年后第一个圣诞没想干点大事情吗？大家都想吧。所以……”  
“是啊。”科洛雷多像是回忆起什么美好的事情温柔地笑起来，“我去年卯足了劲做了一件了不得的事情——喝饱了酒带你出去看星星，还傻呵呵地听信流言试了一个毫无用处的占卜——人生最愚蠢的时刻。”  
莫扎特僵僵地合上嘴，混着口水把“我想请你跳舞”几个字咽回肚里。

那天晚上莫扎特喝得太醉了，一身尖刺的小混蛋突然卸尽盔甲露出娇滴滴的内里，像得不到洋娃娃的小姑娘一样坐在草地上无理取闹。“你没法证无！只要有一个人，别管是麻瓜还是巫师，或者是哑炮，能遇上真命天子就说明世另我是存在的！你怎么敢用一个带小数点的数字就否定他们！”

“清醒一点，莫扎特，你怎么界定那个真命天子就是the one呢，没有见过全世界的脸谁敢说自己找到的是那个唯一？说不定只是众多选择中最好的之一罢了。”

“混蛋！我在跟你讨论可能性！你不要混淆视听讲什么狗屁理论！现在这个球就在这里，你对尝试一下都嗤之以鼻！”  
莫扎特委屈得像他科洛雷多做了什么负心事一样，好几个安居在禁林深处的石头精咕噜噜滚出来，躲在草坪里竖着耳朵听他们吵架。  
算了算了，不能跟醉鬼讲道理。要面子的科洛雷多无奈之下做出迄今人生第二愚蠢的事情。  
他好声好气地安抚炸毛的小狮子，笨手笨脚地帮他把头上的杂草抚顺：“我的语气不好，但你想想我说的话，是不是没有否定你说的可能性？”眼看莫扎特又要扯着嗓子叫起来，科洛雷多识趣地飞速举起白旗，“行行行，不就是一个网红占卜术吗？我觉得它不靠谱，又没说不肯试。”

然后他做出人生第一愚蠢的选择。  
他说：“既然要做，就一步到位，按照他们说的步骤一步不落地做。‘星罗棋盘，球中窥月。其一左，其一右，通灵犀之念，合金石之力。北星之下，乾坤自见。’你在左，我在右，注意集中精神，我数到三就一起注入魔力，看看这占卜究竟是什么伎俩。”

莫扎特小心翼翼地把手掌掀开一条缝，煞有介事地屏气凝神眯着眼睛凑上去，没两秒就像秋霜打过的茄子蔫成一团。“为什么还是金牛座星云？你呢，你看见了什么？”  
“金牛座星云。”科洛雷多耸耸肩，一脸‘我早就告诉你了’的欠揍模样。

“事实上我之后去请教过占卜教授，她告诉我那只是一个简单的星座观测魔法，和占卜真爱没有半加隆关系——12月的午夜，我们早该想到的，那是金牛座星云的最佳观测时机。”  
“什么嘛，我还以为……”我还以为你就是我的那个the one，莫扎特撅起嘴偷偷抱怨，“他们都说这个很准。”  
“当然很准。”科洛雷多爽朗地笑起来，“特里劳妮说了，没点小心思谁会陪你大半夜去看星星。”  
莫扎特猛地抬头，整好揪住飞过他眼睛里那道流星的尾巴。  
那是白炽灯印下的银光，他恍恍惚惚地想，和福灵剂的闪光一模一样。梅林保佑，我终于成功了一回。  
“事实上，今年我想跳一回舞。”他终于说出来了，通顺流畅，语法正确，除了足以与圣诞老头的帽子媲美的红脸蛋，一切完美。“科洛雷多，请问你愿意做我的舞伴吗？”  
“我不愿意。”科洛雷多得意洋洋地抬起他的贵族下巴。“除非你把自己塞进一套还算像样的西装礼服里。不然就往年那些破布？你长成乌多·凯帕什也不行。”

**  
莫扎特把衣柜整个倒过来，终于找到一身看得上眼的套装。海蓝色收腰上衣，规规矩矩地露出3厘米袖口，不至于张扬得过于明显，又正好衬出他湖蓝色的眼睛。  
他兴致冲冲地跑到礼堂，花了一小会儿工夫在吧台找到盛装出席的科洛雷多。  
——或许连一小会儿工夫也没花上。科洛雷多不在往常相约的小角落，但他太过光彩照人了，莫扎特只偏一偏头就从人堆里精准定位到他。他穿着法兰绒的黑灰白三件套坐在吧台高脚凳上，一双长腿随意地搭下来，像圣诞树顶的那颗星子一样熠熠生辉。  
也不是说他往年不是穿着黑白套装过来的，莫扎特打赌他柜子里有整整一打类似款式的礼服。但今天的科洛雷多不一样。他系上白领结，打上发胶，从昏暗的小角落里神采飞扬地走出来，卷曲的金发几乎可以与日月光辉比肩。  
他答应今天要做莫扎特的舞伴。

莫扎特向他走过去，也不晓得怎么开口，怀里小鹿乱撞，倒是科洛雷多率先打破僵局。  
“我等着你请我呢，莫扎特先生。”雕花牛津鞋不动声色地蹭上他的裤脚，莫扎特会意，微倾上身冲椅子上的人摊开右手掌，脸上挂着露足八颗牙齿的傻笑：“愿意与我共舞一曲吗科洛雷多先生？”  
“我的荣幸，莫扎特先生。”科洛雷多从椅子上跨下来，整整衣摆，郑重其事地将手放进莫扎特的手心。

他们跳了远不止一支舞。从揭幕舞会开端的第一支华尔兹，到悠长的圣诞钟声，他们跟着人群在舞池里旋转、扭动，古堡幽灵时不时从中间匆匆挤过，给他们留下满肩的彩纸碎屑，还有数不清的音乐小段。  
欢笑，酒香，踢踏舞步，漫天飘舞的金粉与雪花打着转交织成一片，是叫人晕眩的幸福。他们笑着闹着交换舞步，直到随着人流站到礼堂的正中央，头顶上嫩绿的槲寄生攀着吊灯垂垂累累地坠下来，尖梢落在两人额头中间晃晃悠悠。  
“要不要亲一下我的脸颊？”莫扎特学着小姑娘的样子伸出手指戳戳左边脸颊，笑得狡黠又可爱。  
科洛雷多板起脸，轻咳一下瞟瞟周围正跳得兴致盎然的男男女女：“为什么是现在？需要我提醒你这是在大礼堂正中央吗？”  
“哪有什么为什么？都到这里了，不亲反而更欲盖弥彰，不是吗？”  
“倒是有道理，该亲。”科洛雷多笑着把吻蜻蜓点水地印在珊瑚色的嘴角，“毕竟我们都知道乌鸦有多像写字台。”  
莫扎特的脸刷地一下涨得通红。“我就说你个死滑头怎么可能不知道这么有名的……”  
科洛雷多的舌头堵住了他的满腹牢骚。他们吸吮、试探，捧着彼此的脸交换呼吸，古老的魔法在他们心间扎根破土。

**  
“故事的结局总是这么没有新意。”康斯坦茨望着房间中央交错的身形忍不住又翻了一个白眼，“我以为莫扎特会甩给科洛雷多一巴掌，这不是揣着明白装糊涂把人当猴耍吗？”  
“我不指望莫扎特那个浪漫主义小傻子能有这种觉悟，”席卡内德跟着音乐抓着她的细腰转了一圈，小脸皱得比苦瓜还要疙疙瘩瘩“就是希望他们俩能悠着点，我怕今晚回不了寝室。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于the one 的部分灵感来源于一叫《what if》的书，用数学方法解释一些事情，很有趣，作者写得比我合乎逻辑多了，有兴趣的朋友可以看一看！


End file.
